familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ryurik II Rostislavich of Kiev (c1137-1212)
}} Ryurik Rostislavich (baptiszed Vasili, c1137-1212), was the third son of Rostislav Mstislavich]. He was Prince of Novgorod (1170-1171), Prince of Ovruch (1173-1194), Grand Prince of Kiev (1173, 1181, 1194-1201, 1203-1204, 1205-1206, 1207-1210), Prince of Chernigov (1210-1212), Prince of Belgorod-Kievsky . Biography After the death of his father in 1167 Ryurik remained to reign in the Principality of Ovruch, demanding possession from the new Grand Prince of Kiev prince and his cousin Mstislav Izyaslavich. The conflict for Kiev volosts was used by Andrei of Bogolyubovo to capture Kiev for his brother Gleb (1169). Soon after the campaign of Andrei of Bogolyubovo's troops and his allies to Novgorod in 1170, the Novgorodians expelled Roman Mstislavich of Volhynia and invited to Ryurik's reign. In 1171, his brother Roman, taking Kiev, gave him the Principality of Belgorod-Kievsky . In subsequent years, Ryurik together with other younger Rostislavich sharply opposed Andrei of Bogolyubovo's attempt to dispose of the Kiev volosts. When Roman in 1173 did not undertake to investigate the poisoning of Gleb Yurevich and punish the perpetrators and obeyed the order of Andrei of Bogolyubovo to leave Kiev. Mikhailo Yuryevich sent his brother Vsevolod and nephew Yaropolk Rostislavich to Kiev, Davyd Rostislavich took them prisoner, and Ryurik was taken to Kiev. Soon Andrei of Bogolyubovo moved his younger troops to support the younger Rostislavichi, while Ryurik left Kiev and retreated to Belgorod-Kievsky. Yaroslav Izyaslavich came to be enthroned Grand Prince of Kiev with the support of the troops of Halych, while Andrei of Bogolyubovo's allies fled. After the murder of Andrei of Bogolyubovo by his boyars in 1174. Roman Rostislavich returned to Kiev. In 1177 the troops under the leadership of Ryurik and Davyd were defeated by the Polovtsians in the Battle of Rostovets, after which Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov demanded that Roman deprive Davyd of his volost as the culprit of the defeat. Roman refused and was expelled by Svyatoslav. The struggle against Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich (1180-1181) See also: Northern expedition of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich When Vsevolod pf Vladimir intervened in the affairs of Ryazan, preventing the concentration of power there in the hands of Roman, Svyatoslav Olgovich's son-in-law (1180), the relations between Chernigov and Vladimir, allied with the struggle for Andrei of Bogolyubovo's legacy, deteriorated sharply. Svyatoslav spoke against Vsevolod Yuryevich, while sending allied troops to Smolensk. In 1180, Ryurik took Kiev for a short time, entered into an alliance with the Princes of Volhynia and Yaroslav Osmomysl of Halych, sent Davyd to help Roman, who then reigned in Smolensk. At this time, Roman died, and Davyd headed the defense of the Chernigov and Polotsk troops. Svyatoslav's attempt to establish control over the Kiev land did not succeed: Igor Svyatoslavich and the Polovtsian Konchak were defeated by Ryurik in the Battle of the Chortory River (1180). As a result, he gave precedence to Svyatoslav, he himself took "the whole of the Russian land," that is, the rest of the cities of the Kiev volost. Duumvirate with Svyatoslav Subsequently, Ryurik acted together with Svyatoslav against the Polovtsians (the Battle of the Oryol River, the battle of the Khorol River and as a whole closely interacted with him. Svyatoslav and Ryurik's "duumvirate" (1180-1194) in historiography is considered to be the most characteristic type of relations between the leaders of two princely groupings claiming control of the Kiev region in the second half of the 12th century. Шахматов А. А. Разыскания о русских летописях. — М. Академический проект, 2001. — 880 с. ISBN 5-8291-0007-X In 1181 (presumably) Ryurik married his daughter Predslava to the Prince of Halych Roman Mstislavich. In 1188, Roman conquered Halych, but soon fled from there at the news of the approach of the Hungarian army and asked for help from Ryurik. Ryurik sent Roman a small army, which did not achieve anything in Halych. Svyatoslav's proposal to obtain Kiev's assistance in the fight for the throne of Halych in exchange for Ovruch and other towns was rejected by Ryurik. However, after this failure, Ryurik gave Roman diplomatic support in the return of Vladimir-Volynsky, which Roman's younger brother Vsevolod Mstislavich did not want to leave . War with the Olgovichi (1196) See also: The internecine war in Russia (1196) In 1194, after Svyatoslav's death, Ryurik revived in Kiev. The conflict with the Olgovichi began to ripen. The following year, Ryurik gave to his son-in-law Roman a fairly large volost in the Kiev region in Porosye, which included five cities: Torchesk, Trepol, Korsun, Boguslav and Kanev. Vsevolod Yuryevich, for whose recognition the eldest in the genus of Monomachovichs went Ryurik, he asked Roman's volost for himself, giving Torchesk to his son Ryurik Rostislavich. So Vsevolod Yuryevich destroyed the union of the southern Monomakhs Соловьёв С. М. История России с древнейших времён, so as not to lose influence on southern affairs. In response, Roman divorced his wife, Predslava Ryurikovna, and then entered into a secret alliance with the Prince of Chernigov Yaroslav Vsevolodovich, who claimed to Kiev. In the winter of 1196, the Olgovichi, in alliance with Polotsk, conducted a campaign to the Principality of Smolensk In the autumn of 1196 Roman ordered his people to destroy the lands of Ryurik, who, in turn, soon organized the attack of the troops of Vladimir Galitsky and Mstislav Romanovich on Pereomil, Rostislav Ryurikovich - on Kamenets. At the same time, Ryurik, Davyd and Vsevolod Yuryevich attacked the Principality of Chernigov and, although they could not overcome Chernigov's defense and spotted in the north-east of the principality, they forced Yaroslav Vsevolodovich to give up claims to Kiev and Smolensk. The fight against Roman Mstislavich The balance of power changed drastically after the death of Vladimir Galitsky and the capture of Roman. In 1201, Ryurik entered into an alliance with the Olgovichi and began to prepare a campaign for Halych. However, Roman outstripped Ryurik, unexpectedly appearing in the Kiev region at the head of the Volhynian and Galician regiments. The Chorni Klobuky crossed over to his side, and the Kievers themselves opened the gates to him at Kopyrev's end. Rurik was forced to abandon Kiev, the Olgovichi returned to the Dnieper, and Roman gave Kiev to his cousin Ingvar Yaroslavich of Lutsk. Close to Vsevolod Yuryevich, whose seniority was recognized by Ryurik, the Laurentian Chronicle reports that Ingvar imprisoned Vsevolod and Roman. The same chronicle reported that in 1194 Ryurik was sent to Vsevolod Yuryevich by the Grand Prince of Kiev. Ryurik did not accept defeat. On January 2, 1203, his troops, in alliance with the Olgovichi and the Polovtsians, took Kiev, and the allies subjected the city to the most severe plunder: they even robbed the city's largest churches, the Saint Sophia's Cathedral and the Church of the Tithes, as well as all the monasteries; monks and nuns, priests and their wives, the old and the crippled killed, but the young and healthy were taken prisoner, as well as the rest of Kiev; they spared only foreign merchants locked in stone churches - they were granted freedom in exchange for half the value of their goods. Rurik voknyazhilsya in Kiev, only oaths otorekshis from Olgovichi and Polovtsians, as well as "kissing the cross" Vsevolod Yuryevich and his children, that is, giving up seniority in the clan and after Vsevolod Yuryevich's death. In 1203, Ryurik took part in the great campaign of the South Russian princes against the Polovtsians, organized by Roman Mstislavich. On the way back, Roman and Ryurik with their sons stopped at Tryppol and began negotiations on the distribution of the volosts, but they did not come to an agreement. The case ended when Roman arrested Ryurik and his sons. He sent Ryurik to Kiev and there he ordered to cut monks with his wife Anna and daughter Predslava Ryurikovna (Roman's ex-wife). Roman took Ryurik's two sons as prisoners to Halych, but after negotiations with the Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod Yuryevich released them; the elder, Rostislav Rurikovich, married Vsevolod Yuryevich's daughter and became the prince of Kiev. On 19 June 1205 Roman was killed during a campaign in Lesser Poland. Ryurik, learning about Roman's death , immediately threw off his monastic robe and declared himself the prince of Kiev instead of his son; he wanted his wife to renounce her vows too, but she did not agree and was sent to a monastery. The Olgovichi held a Council of Chernigov (1206), attended by Mstislav Smolensky and the Polovtsians, set out on a campaign against Halych, merging in the Kiev land with Ryurik, and taking away the inheritance from the sons of the Romanovs. On the river Seret, the Allies met the army of the Principality of Halych-Volhynia, fought with him all day and forced to retreat to Halych. However, they could do nothing to the city itself and therefore returned home without success. Fighting Vsevolod Chermnyi In the following 1206, at the invitation of the Hungarian king, the son of Vsevolod Yuryevich Yaroslav Vsevolodovich tried to occupy Halych, but he was ahead of the representative of the Chernigov Olgovichi Vladimir Igorevich. There was a rupture of the union of the Olgovichi and Rostislavich that existed during Roman's reign: Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi, the elder in the Olegovich family, and soon drove Yaroslav from Pereyaslavl, putting his son Mikhail in his place . Ryurik went to Ovruch, his son Rostislav - in Vyshgorod, and nephew Mstislav Romanovich - in Belgorod-Kievsky. But in the same year, Ryurik, connecting with his sons and nephews, drove the Olgovichi from Kiev and Pereyaslavl, he sat down in Kiev, and installed his son Vladimir Ryurikovich in Pereyaslavl. Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi appeared in the winter with brothers andt the Polovtsians to mine Kiev, stood under him for three weeks, but could not take and left back with nothing. In 1207, Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi, joining with Vkadimir Svyatopolch of Pinsk and Vladimir Igorevich of Halych proceeded to Kiev. Ryurik fled to Ovruch; Trepol, Belgorod, and Torchesk were also taken from the Monomachichi. Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi sat down again in Kiev, having done a lot of evil to the Russian land through his allies Polovtsians, as the chronicler says. In the same year, Ryurik suddenly appeared to Kiev and drove out Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi (during the campaign of Vsevolod Yuryevich to Ryazan on the dating of the Laurentian Chronicle, 1207). Only in 1210 , after the aggravation of relations between Vsevolod Yuryevich and Smolensk Rostislavichi because of Novgorod, Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi managed to return Kiev, sending ambassadors to Vsevolod Yuryevich with a prayer , according to the version of the Laurentian Chronicle. The throne of the Grand Principality of Kiev was taken by Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi, and the throne of the Principality of Chernigov by Ryurik, where he died two years later. Family and children Marriages : * Mariya Belyukovna (c1155-c1200)from 1163 - the daughter of Polovtsian Khan Belyuk Khan (c1120-c1170) ; * Anna Yuryevna of Turov (c1152-c1209) daughter of Prince Yuri Yaroslavich of Turov Anna of Turov (c1152-c1209) Children : * Anastasiya Ryurikova - since 1182, married Gleb Svyatoslavich, the son of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Kiev; * Predslava Ryurikovna - married Roman Mstislavich of Halych (c1152-1205); * Rostislav Ryurikovich; * Yaroslava Ryurikovna - in 1187 married Svyatoslav Igorevich, the son of Igor Svyatoslavich; * Vseslava Ryurikovna (c1180-c1220) - from 1199 married Yaroslav Glebovich * Vladimir Ryurikovich - the Grand Prince of Kiev (1223-1235, 1235-1236) References Bibliography * Андреев А. Рюрик-Василий Ростиславич // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — СПб.—М., 1896—1918. * * Зотов Р. В. О черниговских князьях по Любецкому синодику и о Черниговском княжестве в татарское время Category:Princes of Belgorod-Kievsky Category:Princes of Novgorod Category:rinces of Ovruch 1173 Category:Princes of Chernigov